


Roselia's Truth Or Dare

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How Lisa remained oblivious until the end is a mystery, I got this idea from GBP's Level 2 Roselia Poster, I'm not good with describing stuff, Yukina also sucks at exercise, Yukina still sucks at NFO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "I-I change my mind!""That's not how the dare works."





	Roselia's Truth Or Dare

"Shirokane-san, truth or dare?" Rinko gulped, how did she allow herself to get roped into playing 'Truth or Dare' with the rest of Roselia again? Good thing they were all underage, Ako would surely suggest taking a shot for every pass. "Shirokane-san?"

"E-Eh? Um… maybe… truth?"

"Booooooring! C'mon Rinko, step outta your comfort zone!" Rinko fervently shook her head, playing this game with Roselia was already stepping out of her comfort zone! Ako nodded giddily, while Sayo glared at both Lisa and Ako. Yukina groaned in pain, she regretted taking on Rinko's dare to do push ups until the bottle landed on her. "Look at Yukina! She's doing push ups!"

"She looks like she's about to cry though. Imai-san, shouldn't you be concerned about her?" Sayo shook her head, then again Yukina really needed the exercise. "Shirokane-san, who would you form a party with in NFO, me, Imai-san or Minato-san?"

"Oh my god that's low of you Sayo!"

"Shut up Imai-san, you're the one who maxed out our inventory with useless potions!"

"At least they were HP potions!"

"Yeah, at the lowest level!" If Roselia was like how they were before a few months back, both Sayo and Yukina would've scoffed at the idea of playing NFO to make Ako happy. Now… "Just admit that all you know how to do is waste our inventory with potions!"

"I'm a _cleric_ my dear Sayo! Potions is what I do, Ms 'I hide behind my shield'!"

"U-Um!" Rinko sputtered out, grabbing the bickering duo's attention. "As long… as I… don't play with Minato-san… I don't mind…"

"Rinko… you… haa… haa… I'll… I'll… oh god I'm going… to die…" Yukina huffed, her arms felt like jelly and her lungs felt like it exploded. "Spin… the… bottle…!"

"I'm tempted to screenshot this to Ran, she's gonna love it." Lisa remarked, aiming her phone at Yukina, who gritted her teeth as she glared back at her best friend. Luckily for her, the bottle was now aimed in her direction. Lisa managed to take a picture of a sweaty Yukina desperately pushing herself up from her the floor as well as her collapsing into a sweaty heap seconds later. "Sayo, should I put it up on our official social media account or-"

"Do that... and I'll... end our friendship." Yukina wheezed, how could Lisa be so cruel towards her childhood friend? "Rinko… I pick… truth…"

"O-Okay." The keyboardist was actually relieved that Yukina didn't choose dare again, who knew what dares Ako would suggest to her beloved Rinrin? "Ako-chan, what… truths should I ask from Minato-san…?"

"I dunno, how about... would she rather screw Lisa-nee, Ran-chan or Sayo-san?"

"Why is Mitake-san included? Lisa and Sayo are understandable… but _her_?!"

"Minato-san, should I be concerned that you're entertaining the thought of… sleeping with either of us?" Sayo asked, casting a worried look as her emerald eyes flitted about nervously. "You should value yourself more."

"It's just a hypothetical question, of course I wouldn't _actually _have sex with the three of you."

"Ehhhhh? You're saying that my breasts aren't enough for you?" Lisa asked in mock disappointment, going as far as to tug on her collar. The sight of Lisa's exposed cleavage made Sayo look away, her face turning red almost instantly. "They're basically my pride and joy y'know!"

"Didn't you complain that you get backaches a lot? While we're still on this topic, you should stop asking me to massage your back and ask Sayo instead."

"I did! She fainted shortly after!" Sayo covered her face in embarrassment, how was she supposed to give her crush a massage while staying composed?! "You still haven't given Rinko an answer!"

"I…don't mind…" Rinko's face was also beet red, she really didn't want to know who would fuck who, that was all Ako.

"Haa… fine. I'll probably have sex with Lisa, given that we're best friends and all."

"Okay look, back when we were kids when I said that we'll do everything together, I definitely didn't mean fucking each other."

"Minato-san, just spin the damn bottle." Sayo groaned, if no one was going to end the conversation, she would. Yukina complied, the bottle spinning rapidly… until it faced Ako. "Udagawa-san, truth or dare?"

"Duh, of course dare! Gimme your worst Yukina-san!" Ako grinned, her smile fading upon witnessing the evil smirk playing on Yukina's lips. "I-I change my mind!"

"That's not how the game works. Ako, I dare you to form a party with me in NFO once this game's over."

"Noooooooooo! Anything but that!" The rest of Roselia grimaced, Yukina was one of the worst players they could play with so for Ako to play with her… "Why must I choose dare?!"

"Ahahaha~ She's not _that _bad… that award goes to Kanon actually." Lisa commented, the memory of chasing after Kanon's character seconds into the game engraved deeply onto her mind. "Alrighty, spin the bottle!"

"Uuu…" Ako sniffled, spinning the bottle half-heartedly. It ended up facing Lisa, much to her dismay. "It's Lisa-nee?"

"Okay _no_. I'm going for truth. I don't need you to give me a painful dare like what Yukina got."

"Hey!"

"Fair enough… okay lemme see here…" Ako had to pause to think, Lisa was pretty much an open book. In fact, the only thing Lisa wouldn't reveal was her true feelings. "Oh I know! Tell us about your first crush!"

"Gsbgkashsnsu what?!"

"I find it impressive that Imai-san was able to verbalise gibberish to us."

"Now this is something I would love to hear." Yukina grinned, a rare sight outside of performances. Lisa shuddered, sure it wasn't as if it was super cringy… but still. "If Lisa's not going to tell, I will-"

"Ahhhhhhhh no! Nononono! _I'll_ do the telling so stop there!" Lisa exclaimed, aware that Yukina wouldn't hesitate to tell the rest about Lisa's first crush. "Okay so, my first crush was in my last year of middle school."

"You should be focused on your grades Imai-san."

"I was plenty focused Sayo!" Lisa retorted, it was _Yukina _who had to worry about repeating that year. "Anyways, I was starting to get into fashion and stuff. So one day, I decided to change my hairstyle and go for a more fashionable look!"

"That wasn't what that girl on the disciplinary committee said." Yukina chuckled, earning herself a smack from the bassist. "Ow."

"Anyways! So I went to school with that hairstyle and I got stopped by said girl! She was all 'this is unacceptable' and 'you're breaking the foundations of good morals'."

"And that's when Lisa fell in love because somehow her hormones were wired all wrong."

"Hormones aside, yeah what Yukina said." Lisa sighed, it wasn't her fault that love was on her mind back then. Both Ako and Rinko were enraptured by Lisa's past, while Sayo had a strange look on her face that Lisa couldn't discern. _'I bet Sayo thinks that middle school me was a wreck.'_

"What happened next?! Did you confess?! Tell us everything!" Ako begged, she may not be a fan of romance like Himari, but anyone that Lisa fell for was sure to be cool. Lisa chuckled, willing to entertain Ako a little further.

"Hmm… not exactly, but I did try to grab her attention by making myself more fashionable! So the next day I did my nails and hiked up my skirt, and the next I started to wear earrings!"

"Mind you, she started off wearing simple ones. After getting yelled at, she wore the signature rabbit earrings you see today."

"Only after finding her petting the rabbits at Haneoka!"

"Yes yes, you're lovesick for her."

"And then?! What happens next?!" By now, Ako was completely engrossed with Lisa's past. Rinko was too, though not to the extent like the drummer.

"Okay so basically it was the same cycle for months. Then on the last day of our school year, she told me that I should start afresh for the first year of high school."

"Then?! Lisa-nee, please tell me you did something!"

"So I told her 'you can expect a fashionable me when we meet again as high schoolers'! She then replied 'thankfully for me, I won't be attending Haneoka High and see you flouting school rules again'."

"Noooooooo! Damn you disciplinary girl we've never met! How could you break Lisa-nee's heart?!" Sayo cringed, Ako was practically bawling her eyes out beside her ear. How Rinko tolerated her was a mystery. "Did you at least confess?!"

"Uh… well so I might _not _have confessed… but I did however, made out with her in the storage room?" Lisa sheepishly continued, smiling nervously at the rest of her band. Ako and Rinko were currently in shock, while Yukina huffed in disapproval. In fact, Lisa had expected all but one reaction, which was Sayo shaking her head in disappointment. _'Huh, and here I thought Sayo would be declaring how shameful it was for me to drag a fellow student into the storage room to make out.'_

"D-Did you remove her blouse…?!" Ako's question was barely a whisper, her face almost as red as her eyes as she processed her senior's reply. "Oh wow…"

"Yeah, so we kissed. God it was intense!"

"A-And then…?"

"Then I started removing off her blouse. Her buttons were pretty hard to remove actually, but the sight of her pink bra was worth it."

"T-Then?!"

"My hands went underneath her bra while we kissed harder. She wasn't really good at it, but hey so was I and I just decided I should just enjoy the kiss."

"Okay Lisa, you should stop there. I don't think it's appropriate for Ako and Rinko." Yukina said, trying to get Lisa to end her description. Unfortunately, the bottle to her head was a clear indication that the story would continue. "What the hell Ako?!"

"Yukina-san, shh!" Ako hissed, intending to get the full story from Lisa. "D-Did she do anything?"

"Hm? Oh, she did all right. While I was fondling her breasts, I remember feeling her cold hands travelling up my spine and unhooking my bra!"

"Hold on Lisa, you didn't tell me this."

"Okay so after we fondled each other for a bit, my hand started to slide down her toned stomach… my god you wouldn't believe the abs she had."

"Okay Lisa, stop ri-"

"And when my hand reached the edge of her underwear, I could feel her jerk towards me!"

"Lisa-"

"So my hand went inside and it was soaked-"

"LISA IMAI THAT IS NO LONGER CALLED MAKING OUT!" Yukina yelled, cupping Lisa's mouth with her hands as steam wafted out from her ears. She now realised that Lisa has probably given her the cleaner version because with the direction it was taking, Lisa was probably about to describe some intense sex. "THIS IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE WE HAVE AKO AND RINKO HERE!"

"What am I then?" Sayo quirked an eyebrow, a hand clasped over her face as she tried to hide how red her cheeks were. Ako and Rinko simply stared at the bassist, in awe that Lisa could describe her first time with such casualness. "Anyways Imai-san, please spin the bottle while we try to censor your first time."

"Imai-san… did you… really love her…?" Rinko timidly asked, a question that not even Yukina dared to ask back then. Lisa scrunched up her face as she thought hard about her answer.

"Hmm… I suppose? Sure, we ended up making out in the end… but I was attracted to how seriously she did her job as part of the disciplinary committee y'know? She even used a ruler to measure the length of my skirt! Even when she lectured me, I could tell that she was actually kind and hoped that I followed the rules not just for hersake, but for mine."

"It helped that she was pretty."

"Yukina, shh. And when I followed her to the rabbit farms, she ensured that every rabbit received attention and were taken care of! She's a diligent girl, I only wished I asked for her name back then."

"Imai-san, you really have your priorities mixed up." Sayo sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. "Whatever, do you know how she at least look like?"

"Yeah! Strangely enough, she looked you but with Hina's hairstyle! When I first met you, I kinda thought you were her! But then I found out that you attended Hanajo, so yeah." Lisa shrugged, having spun the bottle back when she was instructed to do so. "Oh wow, it's your turn Sayo!"

"Truth."

"Ehhhhhh~ But that's boring! C'mon Sayo, take some risks!"

"No, I'll stick to truth."

"Boo~ Fine, tell us about _your _first crush!" Sayo sputtered, her face paling as the rest turned to her with expecting eyes. "And don't say that you didn't have one! Hina told me that you fell hard for a girl back in middle school!"

_'Fuck you Hina.' _Sayo seethed to herself, making a note to yell at Hina the moment she reached home. "Fine, you want risky? I'll do the damn dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to tell us about your first crush!" Sayo wanted to strangle Lisa, why was she so interested to know about her love life?! Sure, Sayo may have an interest in Lisa, but there were steps to it!

"You're never going to let me go are you?"

"Nope~! C'mon, spill!" Sayo sighed, already used to how pushy Lisa was. Ako gulped, she knew that whoever managed to steal Sayo's heart was definitely someone worth admiring. Hell, she shipped her with Lisa because the bassist was the second big sister figure she needed in her life and of course she would ship her sister with someone.

"Fine. As what Hina had told Imai-san, it was back in middle school. Specifically my last year." Why was Sayo doing this and why were the rest looking at her as though her love story would be even more entertaining than Lisa's? "I was in the disciplinary committee then, so my job was to call out rule breakers and lecture them."

"Yeesh, Lisa-nee would've gotten herself into trouble a lot with you around."

"She did, you have no idea how much her crush called her out for breaking rules." Yukina smirked, Lisa may looked good back then, but it always ended up getting yelled at. "Sayo, please continue."

"It was a few days into May, so there was this girl with brown hair that was pretty much a lion's mane walking towards a school gate. Naturally, I stopped her and enquired about her state. I was appalled to hear that her wild hair was actually her attempt to look fashionable, so of course I yelled at her saying 'this is unacceptable' and 'you're breaking the foundations of good morals'." Sayo recounted, a small smile playing at her lips as she continued on. "Instead of breaking down like other students, she just told me with a confident tone 'but it's eye-catching right'. I was… I was basically taken aback, she didn't just look good, she had the guts to challenge a member of a disciplinary committee. For what was worth, I admired her courage even though I made sure to gave her detention for the rest of the week."

_'Wait… isn't she describing what Imai-san had just told us…?' _Rinko blinked, her eyes briefly meeting Yukina's. From the surprised expression on Yukina's face, the keyboardist was sure that Yukina had also connected the dots. Lisa, on the other hand, look just as enraptured as Ako and didn't notice that Sayo was actually talking about the bassist.

"Anyways, she continued to break the rules for months. Of course, I wouldn't deny that I thought it suited her… As all of you know, I resented Hina back then and as such I applied to a different high school so as to get away from her and her reputation. On the last day of the school year, I called the rule breaker out and told her that she should start afresh and not break any more rules."

"And then? What did she say Sayo-san?!"

"She said 'you can expect a fashionable me when we meet again as high schoolers'. As I actually liked her back then, I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't be attending Haneoka as a high school student. However, as I was bad at communication I told her 'thankfully for me, I won't be attending Haneoka High and see you flouting school rules again'." Sayo shook her head, it was probably a good thing that she had changed ever since she was in Roselia. Ako blinked, finally realising who was Sayo talking about and vice versa. "I mean, I knew her name but I didn't want to come off as creepy since we never really interacted outside of the morning checks."

"U-Um… Sayo-san, so what did that girl say to you afterwards?" Ako asked, glancing at Lisa, who still hadn't realised that Sayo was the girl she had been describing. Sayo briefly made eye contact with Lisa, and was surprised to observe that the bassist still hadn't caught on.

"Lemme guess, you two exchanged contacts?" Lisa asked, clearly none the wiser. The rest sighed, how Lisa could be so observant of others yet dense towards her own was a mystery. "What?"

"Nothing, and no we didn't exchange contacts back then." Lisa groaned, most likely out of frustration that Sayo's first love went nowhere. "We did, however, went into the storage room."

"Why would you do that?" Yukina held her head in her hands, wondering how was it possible for her best friend to not get the hint. Sayo shrugged, the one question she would ask her younger self was why did she agree to follow Lisa into the storage room to begin with? "So what did you guys do in there?"

"Oh you know, she kissed me hard. I didn't expect it but I didn't really mind, as uncharacteristic as it was for me back then. I remember smelling strawberries so I assumed it was from her shampoo." Lisa paled, her olive-coloured eyes widening in recognition. Sayo wondered if she should stop as Lisa was starting to realise the identity of Sayo's first crush, but decided to make her further shrink in embarrassment. "She described herself as a bad kisser but I was pretty shocked to discover that she was one hell of a kisser, even better than Hina actually. And don't ask how would I know how good is Hina at kissing."

"W-Wait, Sayo-" Lisa sputtered, her face reddening as she now sunk in the realisation that her first crush was sitting in her bedroom, describing what they did in storage room a few years ago.

"Then her hands moved to the buttons on my blouse and she started removing them. It was a little clumsy but still pretty fast in my opinion. Afterwards, her hands went underneath my bra and she just fondled my chest. Apparently fondling equals to squishing breasts and hope the recipient gives off a reaction."

"S-Sayo, are you-"

"I didn't know what to do, so I decided to unhook her bra from underneath her blouse. I remembered how smooth her back was despite the increase in temperature, or maybe it was just me. I tried copying her actions because as all of you know, that was my first time. As a result, I was… well, aroused by her and her actions." At this point, Lisa was covering her face in shame while Yukina tried really hard to not laugh at Lisa's current reaction. Ako was stunned at the sheer coincidence, while Rinko's face was simply as red as Lisa's. "She then slowly traced, and I mean _really _slowly down my stomach and then she hooked the edge of my underwear slightly. I was naturally surprised so of course I jerked towards her-"

"Okay Sayo, you can-"

"Her fingers were basically playing me like a bass guitar, and I could barely stand as she continued to finger me-"

"Oh my god Sayo-"

"-so what I did was to kiss her harder and tangle my fingers her hair. I can't even describe to you how intoxicating she was, her face a mix of desperation and wanting-"

"OKAY SAYO WE GET IT YOU'RE THE GIRL I FUCKED BACK THEN!" Lisa exclaimed, unable to listen on to Sayo's surprising description of her first time. Sayo finally stopped, a neutral expression balanced on her face as Lisa remained a blushing mess. "Oh god, why didn't you say something to me back when we first met at Yukina's solo live?!"

"I was there to evaluate Minato-san's performance, plus I thought you would've recognised me given that you remembered how I looked like."

"Then during Ako's audition?!"

"I was there to determine if Udagawa-san was a suitable fit to Roselia. Originally I _did _plan on telling you afterwards since you didn't seem to recognise me… but it was decided that you would play as Roselia's bassist and as such I didn't want personal affairs hinder Roselia's potential."

"I refuse to admit that I'm the cockblocker here." Yukina suddenly declared, a playful smile on her lips. "Jokes aside, this is wonderful news."

"Minato-san/Yukina?!" Ako turned to Rinko, whispering questions such as how was it even a good thing when it was basically revealed that Lisa had sex with a girl who ended up being Roselia's guitarist. "How is this wonderful news?!"

"After all, both of you like each other currently. With this, I don't have to listen to each of you describe to me how each other have captured your hearts." Sayo facepalmed, she should've pined for Lisa to Rinko instead of the best friend. Lisa looked understandably betrayed, she had confessed her interest in Sayo to Yukina under the confidence that the latter would never reveal it. Apparently, she needed to rethink placing absolute trust in Yukina now. "Ako, Rinko, let's throw the bottle away and sleep over at my place."

"Heh? O-Oh! S-Sure! C'mon Rinrin, let's help Yukina-san throw the bottle!" Ako agreed instantly, now unable to get the revelation out of her head. Rinko nodded, following her bandmates out of the room and leaving Sayo and Lisa alone.

"Oh god… I am so _so_ sorry that I didn't recognise you till now."

"I don't mind... but didn't you notice me flirting with you as of late?"

"You what?! When did you even- huh?!"

"I invited you to watch a movie with me."

"That's not- Sayo, do you know what's flirting?" Sayo shook her head, she didn't understand what the internet meant by 'sexually attracted but playful instead of serious' or 'behaving in a way that suggests greater intimacy while being remaining bound to social etiquette'. Lisa sighed, her shoulders slumped with relief as Sayo was still her innocent self. "Okay, that's good."

"Are you sure? I could learn if you-"

"Nonononono! You do _not_ need to learn how!" Sayo blinked, she expected Lisa to admit that she wanted Sayo to learn how to flirt because according to what the romance books depict… "Just… just holding my hands while taking a walk or maybe assuring me that you like me with that kind smile of yours would be good enough for me!"

"Are you asking me out on a date then?"

"I-I uh..." Sayo smiled in a way that reminded Lisa of a pleased cat, unguarded yet mysterious all the same. Not like the way she smiled affected how much Lisa melted, she was already too intoxicated to think coherently. "... Sunday?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to spend some quality time with you."

_'Hytfjhvdghf is this a dream come true or am I dead in heaven now?'_

* * *

"... Yukina-san, you know that I respect you right?" Ako crossed her arms as she watched Yukina pressing her ear against the door, her golden eyes sparkling with interest. Rinko said nothing, taking a few small steps closer towards Ako. 

"I do, what about it?"

"For starters, what you're doing right now is making me lose my respect for you." Ako was all for mischief, but eavesdropping was a huge no go. Especially if it included romance, there was a reason why romance was considered private for crying out loud. "Shouldn't you be giving sayo-san and Lisa-nee the privacy they deserve?''

"There's nothing private about bragging that one time you lost your virginity."

"That has nothing got to do with what you're doing now and even if they're having sex as we speak, it's not our place to eavesdrop!"

"Since when you're the serious one?"

"... Okay back me up Rinrin." Ako cast a pleading look at Rinko, who had a blank expression balanced on her face. "You _have_ to agree that this is wrong right?"

"Ako, while I still command some of your respect, I implore you to listen to me." Yukina solemnly started, a determined look in her eyes as Ako gave her the attention requested. "As what humanity's saviour has claimed, morality is fleeting."

"... I can't believe I actually thought you were about to say something insightful!" Ako fumed, had Kaoru finally rubbed off Yukina? Who was humanity's saviour anyways, the internet? "I don't even know whether I should be mad at you or myself!"

"Ako-chan… it's okay…" Rinko placed a comforting hand on Ako's shoulder, reassuring the drummer slightly. However, before Ako could place her own hand on top of Rinko's, the latter drew her hand away and mimicked Yukina's action. "... Regrets are also… fleeting…"

"Rinrin, how could you betray me?!"


End file.
